The Choice
by shadowlady0010
Summary: Azumi had a vision to kill Nina, what will happen to Nina? Find out! Lastly, its with some OCs.
1. Default Chapter

One day, Ayu and Nina was walking from the bookstore. Nina was telling Ayu that she had fun buying a lot of books and telling her each title. Nina kept on talking until she noticed thet Ayu wasn't listening… "Ayu, Ayu!" Nina said, Ayu shook her head and apologized to Nina for not being attentive and told Nina that she may just need some rest. 

When Ayu arrived home, she quickly went to her room and lay on her bed. At the same time, she is looking at the letter she received the day before.

The letter is from her childhood friend. When Ayu was in kindergarden, she had a close friend named Azumi, they were always together until grade four.

When Ayu was in grade five, Azumi's family migrated to America.

Ayu felt lonely being alone. She is also sad because she badly missed her best friend. Ayu and Azumi used to be like cats and dogs. They always fought and later on, be friends again. Before Azumi left, they had promised to each other that they will meet again, And that day came soon.

Azumi told Ayu that she will go back to Japan after one week, but her letter from America reached their six days after, so the next day, they met at the park. At that time, Ayu was with Nina. Ayu introduced Nina to Azumi, and after, Azumi to Nina. Nina greeted Azumi with a smile. They three hanged together all day, but Ayu felt uncomfortable. Azumi had change!

On Monday, when classes started, Ayu was surprised to see Azumi at he campus. Azumi told Ayu that she enrolled there. Once when Azumi was with her new friends, Nina heard her saying bad things behind Ayu's back.

Nina kept it a secret at first because of the reason that she might had just heard wrong. After some investigations, Nina was really sure of what she heard from Azumi's mouth..

Nina finally told Ayu about it, but Ayu said that its nonsense. Ayu told her that Azumi wont do things like that that can hurt her. Azumi heard them so she came closer. Azumi defended that Nina is just saying bad stuffs about her to brake their friendship.

Nina soon became angry and walked-out . The whole night, Ayu can't sleep. She is thinking of what she will do about the situation until 5:00in the morning. She went to school without any sleep. When Nina saw her, Nina asked her if she's alright. But when Azumi saw her, she laughed and told Ayu that she looks ridiculous because of her swollen eyes. Ayu felt shocked about it. When Nina can't stand seeing Ayu being treated like that, Nina told Ayu to choose between her or Azumi. Ayu told them both to give her time, suddenly the bell ranged.

At the afternoon, Ayu feels so hard because of carrying a big decision. Ayu told Azumi that she had been a good friend and also told her that if she would like to have friends that don't despise her, she should correct her attitude. Ayu apologized to Nina for not believing on her. On that fight, their friendship grew stronger and promised to each other that they will believe on whatever each of them says.


	2. The Revenge

In a story, its normal for it not to end until someone gets a mountain of sufferings. The story continues like this…

After everything that had happened, Azumi felt bad about what she did. She gone to her room and locked the door. She also cried a lot and talked to herself. Akira, her brother tries to talk to her but Azumi seems that she can't hear him talking. Her mother was so worried of Azumi that she may get sick.

Azumi felt tired and slept. While she was sleeping, she heard a wicked voice calling her. She saw a vision of an old man wearing a black coat saying ",Kill! Kill, kill Nina!" Her vision continued, it will not stop until she is brain washed.

On the other side, Ayu and Nina was at the school. Ayu was worried about Azumi for being absent for 3 days. At the afternoon, they went to Azumi's house.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Azumi's mother opened the door.

"Good afternoon." Ayu and Nina said.

"Are you friends of my daughter?" Azumi's mother asked.

"Do you remember me? Ayu. We are just worried about Azumi so we decided to visit her. Can we come in?" Ayu said.

"Oh Ayu! I remember you! Sorry but Azumi is sleeping" Azumi's mother replied.

"We just wanted to see her, its alright if she doesn't wake up" Nina told her with a friendly voice.

"Ok, come in" Azumi's mother answered.

Ayu and Nina went up to Azumi's room and watched Azumi. They waited for two hours, and decided to go home. Just when Ayu was about to open the door, Azumi had woken up by there noise.

Ayu: sorry, did we woke you up?

Ayu told Azumi how she was worried about her and apologized for how she treated her.

Azumi told them that it's late at night at that moment so she told them that they can go home.

The next day… Ayu and Nina saw Azumi at school…

Azumi didn't mind them and pretended that nothing happened. It seems that Azumi took Ayu's words seriously.

While at class, Azumi was thinking about what she had dreamt. She can't think well at that moment and suddenly, she stand up in the middle of the class and shouted like a wolf, saying… "I will conquer!" And suddenly fainted.

Ayu now had really felt that she is the cause of what is happening to Azumi. Ayu asked her teacher if she can bring Azumi home and after, Nina also asked if she can help.

Ayu called up to Azumi's house but Azumi's mother was at the market, so Akira answered. Ayu asked if he could pick up Azumi. Akira answered foolishly, why will I pick up my little sister? And asked ", Are you Ayu?" When he realized that she was Ayu, he quickly ran to the school. (This part will continue on the next chapter)

Akira brought Azumi home and left her on her room.

While Azumi was resting, her vision continued. After she had finished seeing all of her visions, she is totally clear of everything. (at least of one thing)

The next day…

Azumi heard from someone that Nina is going to have a sleepover at Ayu's house tonight. So she planned something out.

Deep in the night, when its time to pursue Azumi's plan, she sneaked in to Ayu's house. She got a knife and knocked inside Ayu's bedroom. Just when Nina opened the door, Azumi immediately striked! Nina was shocked and a magical light appeared, the knife disappeared and the spirit from Azumi flew to the window, Azumi lose power and fainted again.

"It's the black curse." Nina told Ayu.

"Good thing your magic stopped it from doing something that we might regret." Ayu said with a glad voice

"No, its not my magic, someone helped us" Nina replied

Ayu told Nina that whatever it is, they should take Azumi back to her house.

Ayu and Nina decided to tell Azumi that everything was just a dream. And they apologize again to her and asked her if they can start allover again. And they became the best group of friends at the whole wide world.


End file.
